ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Agumon (2006 anime)
, , , , , , , , , , , , , |n1=(Ja:) アグモン（ベルト）''Digimon Crusader'' Agumon (Belt) |n2=(Ja:) アグモン（Ｓ）''Digimon Fortune'' Agumon (S) |n3=(Ko:) 아구몬 Agumon |s1=Agumon |s2=BlackAgumon (2006 anime) |s3=SnowAgumon (2006 anime) |s4=Agumon (Burst Mode) }} Agumon (2006 anime) is a Dinosaur Digimon. A unique Agumon which has bound red leather belts around its arms, its maturation is presumed to differ from its traditional Digivolutions. As it's still growing, its power is weak, but it has grown hard, sharp claws on its hands and feet, and it exhibits its power in combat. Attacks *'Pepper Breath' (Baby Flame): Spews flaming breath from its mouth to strike the opponent. *'Spitfire Blast'This attack retains its original name of "Baby Burner" in Digimon World Data Squad. (Baby Burner): Accumulates "Pepper Breath" in its mouth and then spits it out all at once as a much more powerful blast. * : Attacks with its claws. *'Baby Volcano': Breathe out a huge fireball and cause a huge explosion. * : Scratch using sharp claws. *'Baby Claw': Strike using both hands. Design Agumon (2006 anime) is a bipedal yellow -like creature with green eyes and stubby legs and tail. It wears red training s. Etymologies ;Agumon (2006 anime) (アグモン（2006アニメ版）) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. Some media shorten the "(2006 anime)" to "(2006)"Digimon World: Next Order or leave it out entirely.Digimon Data Squad *(Ja:) , the onomatopoeia for biting. *2006 anime, referring to Digimon Data Squad and its original Japanese airing during the year 2006. Fiction Digimon Adventure (PSP game) Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Data Squad Digimon Fusion Digimon Next Digimon World DS Agumon digivolves from Koromon at level 6 and digivolves into either Greymon at level 15 or GeoGreymon at level 17. Agumon also appears in Data Forest if you choose Koromon the first time, and as a Tournament Digimon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Agumon is #025 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Balance-class Dragon species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and a weakness to the Earth. Its basic stats are 111 HP, 115 MP, 83 Attack, 62 Defense, 56 Spirit, 57 Speed, and 22 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 2 and Fire Aura 2 traits. It dwells in the Limit Valley. Agumon digivolves from Koromon and can digivolve to Greymon or GeoGreymon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Agumon, your Digimon must be at least level 7. Agumon can also DNA digivolve to Monochromon with Gotsumon. Agumon can be hatched from the Red DigiEgg or FeverSpot Egg. Digimon World Championship Agumon digivolves from Koromon with at least 3 battles, and can digivolve to Greymon with 6 battles, GeoGreymon with 20 Dragon AP and 6 battles, Sukamon with 4 Penalty Points or Tyrannomon by passing time. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Digimon Masters Agumon digivolves to GeoGreymon at level 11. Digimon Heroes! Agumon (2006 anime) can digivolve to GeoGreymon. Digimon Soul Chaser Agumon (2006 anime) can digivolve to GeoGreymon. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Digimon Dragon's Roar family Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family Category:Fictional dinosaurs